Prince Rin Okumura
by Kisoru-chan
Summary: If Satan really wanted Rin to come to Gahenne wouldn't he have had demons sent there specially to retrieve him? That's Kellan Zolkin's assignment, to retrieve the prince and bring him back to Gahenna where he can rightfully rule as Gahenna's crowned prince.


Being summoned by the king of Gehenna is really an honor for a mere soldier like myself. My commander told me that he had a special assignment for me, that apparently only I could do. I met with my commander and he gave me the file for Rin Okumura, isn't that the human boy that the king has been watching recently? Why would I have his file if the king is just observing him? Can't some lower level demon deal with the human, why me? What does-

"The King will see you now Miss Kellan Zolkin."

"Wha- oh yes." I stutter as I follow that I suspect as the king's secretary into the throne room. She opened the door for me and lets me pass. I walk up to the king proud and with a purpose until I am at a respectful distance for conversation I kneel down on one knee." You summoned me my king?"

"Ah yes Miss Zolkin, I have heard many good things from your past assignments."

"Thank you sir."

"That's why I have a special assignment for you. I believe that you won't fail me like all of the others did." he said as he got off of his throne and strode towards me. He then grabbed my hair and lifted me up. "You don't want to fail me in this assignment Miss Zolkin, for if you do fail don't even bother coming back to Gehenna or you shall be killed. I see that you already have the file of Rin Okumura. I want you to bring him back here. Alive. It doesn't matter how far he is from death he just has to get here alive! He said and tightened his grip on my hair.

"Yes sir, I will not fail you." I said biting my lip from the pain.

"Good, that's what I am expecting from you," he said simply as he let go o my hair and I dropped to the stone floor."If I were you I would be busy getting ready for the journey. You are leaving for Assiah first thing in the morning. Nice speaking with you Kellan Zolkin."

Now I am just sitting on my couch in my flat getting prepared to leave for Assiah, going over the file of Rin Okumura. He doesn't do much but pick fights with people. I skim the file a bit more. I was about to close the file, but then something caught my eye. 'Rin Okumura is biologically the son of the king of Gehenna, Satan.' "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! He couldn't have told me that I was going to be dealing with his son! That asshole! UUUUUGGGGHHHH. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THAT TO ME!" I throw the vase from my end table at the front door. I hear the door click open. I thought I locked that. hmmm guess I didn't. Jay came in and looked at the mess and just sighed.

"I guess someone isn't happy about this assignment are they." he says as he picks up the tiger lilies that were originally in the vase that I threw, and puts them into a new vase he conjured. "There you go, good as new." he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course you would laugh at my dismay" I joked while I playfully slapped his shoulder. Jay was fairly attractive. He had dark brown hair and fair skin but he had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes. He usually dresses semi-formal, today he is wearing a dark blue dress shirt with dark jeans. I guess that just how he was raised. He isn't a demon like me he is a warlock, although he doesn't have to use one of twigs that all other warlocks do. he is in the advanced class and uses wand less sorcery. His personality is unusual he is shy but fun-loving. he jokes around and doesn't like seeing a sad face.

"Oh Come on Kelly don't be like that. I know you are upset but just try getting a new point of view."

"How can you be so optimistic about this? I have to go to Assiah with all of those stinky humans. there is no other point of view.."

"you could see it as a new way to gain experience and new chance to learn how defeat the exorcists like you have always wanted."

"Uuggghhh. Why do you always have to be right Jay?"

"Maybe it's because you are always wrong and I need to balance it out." he laughed

"You Jerk!" I say lunging at him. He, as always dodges at the last second. He lands over by the couch while I am next to the front door. the distance is about 3 yards away. I have the broken glass from earlier at my feet while he could use the couch as cover. well worth a shot. I quickly grabbed a piece of glass from the floor and using my knife throwing skills I launch it toward him, as expected he jumps behind the couch and uses it as a cover.

"You are cornered Jay, you try to make a move and a piece of glass is flying right at you."

"Okay, okay I understand I surrender. I'm coming out with my hands up." I raise from my crouched position as Jay emerges from behind the couch with his hands up just as he said. I don't trust that he has truly surrendered so I still have the piece of glass in my hands but hidden from his sight. Now he is in front of the couch his hands still up and open. In one swift moment his hands closed into fists and my piece of glass was heading right in between his eyes. I had restrictions on his wrists for only a second before he lost focus and evaded the flying glass.

"Either I win or it's a draw Jay" I giggled.

"Fine I guess I could live with a draw"

There was knock at my door. I went to go answer it and found an agent looking man.

"It is time to leave Miss Zolkin."


End file.
